The Milk
by AnonymousHuman4
Summary: Edward Elric HATES milk. What happens if it is the only chance to get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1: The Enemy From The Fridge

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed my story, I am new at posting stories on FanFiction. Thank you for the feedback anyway. (It took me a while to figure it out.)**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I own only the plot.**

Chapter 1:The Enemy From The Fridge

Winry Rockbell hammered at the newest piece of auto-mail that she had to work on. It was for one of her more local costumers, Edward Elric.

Ed was probably the most stubborn Amestrian in the history of...well, Amestris. Winry would make him the _best_ auto-mail possible, and then he would go out fighting for that stupid state alchemist job of his. God knew what Ed was fighting because he would always come back to Resembool with a botched-up arm. Her hammer struck the metal. Again and again, Winry hammered away at the arm, hoping that it would withstand at least a few months with Edward. She looked down at the piece of metal. It looked flat enough.

After tweaking her auto-mail a little more, Winry dubbed it ready to be given to Ed. She lifted her head quickly and excitedly, her ponytail swishing behind her. All the lights were off in the house; she wondered why.

After taking one look at the clock, Winry saw that it was past midnight. She guessed that she would have to give Ed his new arm tomorrow.

Edward Elric sat up in his bed, his blond hair stuck to his sweaty forehead thanks to his dream last night. Or you could say it was more of a nightmare. The images of his mistake still flashed in his brain.

"Brother?" The question came from outside Ed's door were Alphonse was sitting, waiting for everyone in the house to wake up. Ed rubbed his eyes. "Yeah?" The answer sounded as if he were still half asleep. "What are we going to do now?"

The Elric brothers had just gotten back from central, and now Ed was really hoping to have the day to relax. He wasn't too sure about Al though.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but let's go have breakfast." The brothers walked downstairs. A good smell was wafting from the kitchen. _Breakfast better be good,_ Ed thought.

Winry was sitting at the table. She looked up at the two boys walking in the room and hurried off to get Ed his new auto-mail arm.

Winry was halfway done looking for the arm when she realized that Ed would probably want to eat his breakfast first. She went and got the arm anyway.

It was hard for Ed to eat with only one arm. The other one was really busted. Granny Pinako sat at one end of the table, and Winry came into the room lugging a big bag behind her.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Your arm. stayed up late last night working on it." Ed could tell, Winry's eyes were drooping slightly and there were little black circles under each one. He felt bad for her. She had to remake his auto-mail time and time again. It always made her stay up for days because of him. Him and his stupid needs. But at least Winry was doing something that she enjoyed doing.

Ed, Winry, and Granny Pinako all finished their breakfasts roughly thirty minutes later. Ed's stomach felt as if it was filled to the brim. "Let me get something to drink." Winry shot up from the table and walked to the fridge. "Ed? What about you? Want some coffee?" Edward Elric nodded. He reminded himself that Winry was only doing this because he currently only had one arm. And they were friends.

Winry poured the coffee into a mug and brought it over to Ed. Then, she grabbed the milk out of her refrigerator and sugar off of the counter. She smiled when she she saw the expression on Ed's face. He hated milk.

Winry kept smiling as she poured it in his coffee, then put in a spoonful of sugar.

Milk. Winry Rockbell had just put _milk_ in Ed's coffee. It was funny, almost funny enough to make Alphonse laugh. Ed's expression for the next few minutes was priceless, but Al kept his cool. Ed's face turned back to normal when Winry brought out Ed's new auto-mail arm. It looked much nicer than the last one that he had. And it was much more intact. Granny Pinako and Winry took Ed into a more open room to put on the new arm. Al remembered that it hurt to put on a new arm, but not as much as it hurt the first time.

He stood silently in the corner, watching as the two Rockbells fit the arm on Ed. It matched his other arm perfectly. His _real_ arm. Alphonse wanted nothing more than for him and his brother to get their bodies back, so they wouldn't have to deal with getting new parts every time that they fought someone.

The Elric brothers were also here because of a wound on Ed's real arm. There was a big gash because of the last time that they had fought scar. It was nothing fatal, but Al had told Ed that he needed to have it checked. And for that reason, Winry put a numbing elixir in Ed's bloodstream. It had sounded like a painless shot, but who was Alphonse to know how painful it really was, he was just a metal suit of armor.

Ed woke up with a groan. This replacement would take some time to get used to. It seemed different from the last arm that he had.

His head was spinning because of the sleeping elixir.

"Here," A voice sounded in the room, "have something to drink." A glass was pressed to Ed's lips. He felt a creamy texture go down his throat and it was too late before he could stop it. Winry had given him milk. He had drunk it. It tasted horrible.

He would get her back for this.

 **There you go, my very first chapter of** ** _The Milk_** **. I hope you guys liked it and leave a review if you have any ideas for me.**


	2. Chapter 2: A 'How-to' On Auto-Mail

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading my story (so far!) I am really happy to present you with chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: A 'How-To' On Auto-Mail

"Ed, you have to take better care of your auto-mail! It's going to break again!" Winry's shouts could probably be heard through-out all of Resembool. Edward Elric was currently sparring with Alphonse in the yard of Granny Pinako and Winry Rockbell's house.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Ed held up his hand in a symbol for 'pause'. He swore that he could see Winry's brilliant smile across the yard.

"And that's how you polish your finger!" Ed looked at Winry. When was she going to be done with this? "Ready?" Her smile was wide again. "'Ready'? What do you mean 'ready'? We already started two hours ago!" Winry's smile faded a little bit. "Yeah, but two hours ago I told you how to polish your thumb. Now, I just told you how to polish your finger. So next, we're going to talk about how to polish your wrist!"

"Okay, but what does this have to do with taking better care of my auto-mail. Can't I get someone to do it for me? Like you, for instance." Winry made a _tsk_ ing sound. "No, silly, we're going to talk about how to take proper care of your auto-mail _after_ we finish talking about the polishing." Edward groaned and held out his auto-mail wrist for Winry to show him how to polish it. This was going to be annoying.

"So after you do some sort of alchemy, you should probably oil up your arm, because then, it won't break as fast as it normally does. The oil helps it move more. And after you finish oiling it-" "Yeah, yeah, but _seriously_ do you expect _me_ to bring a can of oil with me where ever I go?" Winry nodded. "I do! I also bring my trusty wrench!" Edward's mouth was in a tight straight line. "Ready to talk about what you should do in the event that one of your fingers falls off?"

"No, but I'm ready to eat dinner." Ed got up from his chair and walked into the kitchen where Granny Pinako was making some stew. He breathed it in. It smelled really good.

He sat down at the table with Granny, Winry, and Al. Winry plopped a big glass of milk in front of Ed. "If you drink this, we can stop the lessons." Ed thought about it for a moment.

"No." They continued with the lessons after dinner.

"And that's it!" Edward lifted his head off of his arms. "Really?" That was where he made his mistake. "No! Now we're going to go over what you've learned. Have you been taking notes?" Edward let out a big breath. He had been dozing off for half the time. "No, I kinda...didn't pay any attention to what you were saying, bye!" The last part came out very fast. Winry grabbed his shirt. "Then we'll just have to do it all again."

They went over every single detail that Ed had and hadn't missed. And even more than that.

It was late at night when they ended. "Where's Al?" Ed looked around for his brother. the big suit of armor was nowhere in sight. Alphonse was probably upstairs by Edward's bedroom.

He wasn't there either.

Maybe he had gone out walking. Ed checked the town outside, not suit of armor strolling about. Where could he be?

that's when Ed and Winry spotted the note on Ed's bedside table.

It read:

 **Edward Elric-**

 **How've ya been doing? It's me, Envy. I'm not gonna lie to you-I've kidnapped your brother. Maybe you should come get him. You know, after all, we were looking for a new sacrifice. Good luck!**

 **-Envy**

Edward leaned his head back against the wall. Winry's eyes widened. "Al's been...taken."

"Yeah. We can get him tomorrow."

 **That's it! That's the second chapter. The next chapter is going to definitely be the last one. (this was meant to be a short, stupid story.) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
